go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter
is a member, later the leader of Vaglass and the true main antagonist of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, an Avatar sent into reality to create mechanical monsters called Metaloids with the use of MetaVirus Cards. These Metaloids would then send data into giant MegaZords into a Hyper Space, which later battle the Go-Busters' own MegaZords once it arrives. He carries a laptop with him. He uses this to transmit Metaviruses to infect (as long as the Metavirus patch is in place) various inanimate objects. As an Avatar, he has the ability to transcend Hyper Space and uses this ability to speak to Messiah in person via his laptop. He has a propensity for thin disguises, though his goggles can be a give away. After Messiah's death, Enter embarked on a mission to evolve beyond his programming into the ideal being. Personality Due to his nature, Enter is a blending of various peoples' strong points. He is very cheerful, charismatic and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times with a superiority complex. He has a habit of wearing goggles and sprinkles French words into his speech. Though he normally plays with the Go-Busters, he can get serious when needed to. Since Messiah's defeat, Enter has become more cold and calculating as he later reveals his goal to evolve into a being transcending Messiah by assimilating his creator's data. Also having a newfound obsession in understanding the human spirit, Enter uses Messiah Cards to collect data on certain aspects, like strategy, despair, hope and rage, to later add into his body. As a result, using Hiromu as his backup, Enter's appearance changes with his hair grown long and in a lighter color. Biography Enter was created from the data of the scientists that Messiah absorbed. Though resembling a human, Enter is pure data made physical, thus cannot be easily destroyed. He made himself first known to the Go-Busters and the Energy Management Center when he stole enough Enetron to power a small city for a year and since then attacked the city for more Enetron with the use of Metaloid monsters. But as the Go-Busters proved to be troublesome, Enter devised counters from researching their weak points to gaining the blueprints for the BC-04 Buster Machine which later proved a mistake when it turned out that the blue prints were secretly given to their creator Masato Jin. However, using the Filmzord's ability to project subspace in a surrounding area, Enter had that feature added into the remaining blank Megazords still in their possession. But when the Avatar Escape is created to take over human suffering, Enter resolved to use an evolving program on Messiah to increase his "Majesty's" power. Despite his attempts to keep the Go-Busters from entering Subspace, Enter's origins are revealed as he was seemingly destroyed in the Epsilon-Type Megazord while buying himself time to create a back-up of Messiah's data in the form of the Messiah Cards. After allying himself with the Double Monster Rhino Doubler to use his power, Enter reveals the Messiah Cards after creating Sunadokeiloid and scattered the remaining cards to the four winds in hopes that Messiah could be reborn through one of them. But in reality, Enter had changed his goals significantly, and was no longer interested in resurrecting Messiah per se so much as creating a new Messiah. To this end he kept one of the cards and incorporated it into his own digital makeup to gain the ability to become Enter Unite, earning Escape's temporary loyalty in the process. As Enter Unite he continued to interfere in the attempts of the Go-Busters to eliminate the Messiah Cards, including taking the seventh Card from what he deemed an unworthy host in Parabolaloid 2. When Escape learned of his true intent with the Messiah Cards, she betrayed him to recreate Messiah. Unsurprised at the turn of events as he is crushed to death by MegaZord Zeta, Enter reforms on Christmas Day with the seventh Card also absorbed into himself. After a demonstration of his new powers to convert organic matter, he declares himself to be the new Messiah through the data the Messiah Metaloids gathered within the final Messiah Card that he placed in Hiromu's body. As a result, being recreated minutes after being destroyed from an object Hiromu touched, Enter's evolution is speed up from copying Hiromu's data from each resurrection. Eventually, gaining enough of Hiromu's data to assume a dark version of his Red Buster Powered Custom form, Enter revealed that his evolution is nearly complete as he can now assimilate humans. In a risky gambit, the Go-Busters spirit Enter into the unstable Hyper Space for a final battle. By the time the final Messiah Card was removed from Hiromu's body and destroyed, Enter learns that he unknowingly enabled Masato to sacrifice himself. Left with no aces, managing to overwhelm the Go-Busters, Enter finds himself overpowered as Red Buster tells him that he failed to truly understand humans despite the data he gathered. After being hit by the Go-Busters' "Volcanic Go-Busters Attack", unable to escape his permanent death, Enter explodes into bits of data with his human victims restored. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Enter, along with Escape were both revived as they were part of a Vaglass restoration program. They then team up with the Deboth Army to awake Borudosu. However, they were defeated by the Kyoryugers. Zyuohger Taken from the memory of Gokai Red, a recreation of Enter Unite was brought forth alongside Escape Evolve by Bangray among a collection of the most nefarious adversaries faced by the Super Sentai. Overwhelming Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle initially, Bangray's forces were matched when the Gokaigers and Zyuohgers joined their respective Red warriors. Engaging Yamato Kazakiri in the new form of Zyuoh Whale, "Enter" and "Escape" were ultimately destroyed by his Zyuoh Final. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Enter is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, appearing as Dark Buster. Super Sentai Legend Wars Enter is among the villains featured in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms *A doctor. *A police officer and a store clerk. *Panda costume. *A construction worker. *A teacher *Battle gear- During the Go-Busters' final battle with Messiah, Enter revealed his fighting form when he took the fight straight to them. He also uses this gear to pilot MegaZord Epsilon. In battle gear, Enter wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Go-Busters' Sougan Blade and the two secondary Go-Busters' DriBlade. - Enter Unite= *Height: 186 cm *Weight: 162 kg Using the Messiah Cards to evolve into an entirely new version of Messiah, his appearance reflecting the change, Enter becomes able to personally call on many of the powers of his creator. But Enter surpasses Messiah by being able to assimilate all forms of matter instead of anything inorganic or data-based. Enter's source of immortality is the Messiah Card 13, having stored it in Hiromu's body to use the human's data in his evolution. Using Messiah Card 04, Enter can also assume a fighting form to overpower the Go-Busters in their Powered Custom modes and extract Messiah Cards from hosts he deems unworthy or on the verge of death. Due to using Messiah Card 13 as back-up and copying Hiromu's data, Enter's abilities evolve further with each recreation from forming spherical projectiles to using Red Buster's Volcanic attack. As Enter Unite, Enter wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Go-Busters' Sougan Blade and the two secondary Go-Busters' DriBlade. Costume changes *Boys' black Santa Claus outfit (with Escape). Appearances: Episodes 40, 42-43, 46-50, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. - Dark Buster= *Height: 183 cm *Weight: 160 kg is the dark version of Red Buster Powered Custom. Once he completely copied Hiromu's data, Enter gains the ability to transform into an evil maroon-colored version of the Red Buster Powered Custom. As the Dark Buster, Enter eventually copies the abilities of Red Buster, Blue Buster, and Yellow Buster. He can also do Red Buster's finishing move, the "Volcanic Attack". Once the final Messiah Card is destroyed, Enter loses his ability to transform into Dark Buster. However, after Enter revived, his Dark Buster form was restored before he was defeated again by Kyoryugers. As Dark Buster, Enter wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his answer to the three primary Go-Busters' Sougan Blade and the two secondary Go-Busters' DriBlade. Appearances: Episodes 49-50, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. - Beet Buster= In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J, Enter infects Beet J. Stag with a virus and steals Masato Jin's Morphin Blaster, using it to transform into Beet Buster. However, compared to how Beet Buster usually appears, Enter's version has the visor modeled after his goggles and golden duster coattails around his waist. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod Appearances: }} Behind the scenes Name Being a computer avatar, his name derives from the Enter key on a keyboard, which is used often to execute an action. Portrayal Enter is portrayed by . As Enter Unite, his suit actor is .http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200706_1966.html *The "Enter Unite" created by Bangray was portrayed by suit actor . Musical Themes Enter has two leitmotifs: One being "Ça Va! Monsieur" and "Evil Messiah". He also has his own theme song "Je M'appelle Enter" (I Am Called Enter), with a darker remix of it in his duet with Escape, "Ma Puce Requiem" (My Dear Requiem). Notes *Enter's Dark Buster form has the distinction of being the first unique individual evil Ranger (though his basis is Red Buster, his costume is completely new and not just a simple modification done to an extra suit) not to become good, due to his position as the final villain of Go-Busters. *Enter's battle gear costume has a similar appearance to Joe Gibken and Sid Bamick's Zangyack battle gear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Conception *Enter Unite were designed by character designer Yutaka Izubuchi, while Dark Buster were designed by character designer Yasuhiro Moriki. Appearances **''Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy'' **''Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space'' **''Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!'' **''Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth'' **''Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' **''Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!'' **''Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster'' **''Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape'' **''Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors'' **''Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival'' **''Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!'' **''Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS'' **''Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J'' **''Mission 28: Beware of Chickens'' **''Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace'' **''Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown'' **''Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!'' **''Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!'' **''Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom'' **''Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!'' **''Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Lioh!'' **''Mission 36: Go-Buster Lioh, Shoom!'' **''Mission 37: The Black and White Bride'' **''Mission 38: Live Event! Ace Deathmatch'' **''Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist'' **''Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid'' **''Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!'' ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie **''Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord'' **''Mission 43: Christmas Determination'' **''Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' **''Mission 46: The New Fusion and Thermal Runaway!'' **''Mission 47: Reset and Backup'' **''Mission 48: Setting the Trap'' **''Mission 49: Preparation and Selection'' **''Final Mission: Eternal Bonds'' * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs }} See Also * Kami-sama - a god who looks very similar to and is mistaken for Enter. References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Vaglass Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Insect-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Generals Category:Go-Busters